Universe Falls: Change Your Mind Aftermath
by Zimbles
Summary: Set at the end of UF2. A confrontation between Dipper and Yellow


"And so it seemed there was a happy ending after all. Steven had managed to convince The Diamonds to come to Earth and undo the damage they had caused to the corrupted gems. Pearl Garnet and Bismuth were reunited with their old war friends, the Diamonds were now no longer obsessed with destroying the Earth or Rose Quartz and it seemed everyone was finally happy.

Of course there was one last thing that needed to be taken care of by Dipper, who had gone through some pretty hard stuff this summer at the hands of one particular Diamond. "Hey Yellow!", he shouted. Said Diamond turned around to look at the cyborg human, feeling awkward around ever since realizing that the torture she put him was all for nothing. "Yes Stonem-I mean Dipper". Dipper put on a wide smile, a little too wide to be sincere. "I just want you to know that…I don't hold what you did to me against you" Eyes widening in surprise, Yellow took a few moments to respond "Rea-Really?" Dipper shrugged. "Of course I don't I mean after all, you were only doing it avenge the loved one you thought you lost. Just doing what you had to do y'know?"

Yellow went from from confused to relieved and proud in a minute. "Oh Thank the Stars, Im so glad you realize that!. It's been so annoying Blue and your friends constantly getting on my case for it for such a simple and excusable mistake. "I am glad you at least are not overcome with emotion.

Yes" responded Dipper whose eyes were twitching now. "There's just one more thing that I have to say. "And what is that?" And now Dipper was wearing a rather frightening smirk. "I lied. "And with that, before the tyrant could react, the young cyborg stretched his robotic several feet and transformed the hand into a sword. It made contact with Yellow's gem and the gem cracked. "Your old buddy Bill didn't get away with doing what he did, and I'm not letting you get away with it either". Yellow was in too much shock and pain to respond to her victim. She stumbled around gasping before finally she poofed and her gem fell to the ground, shattering on impact to a million pieces. "Well….that's that I guess."

DIPPER!", came some nearby voices. Dipper looked to his left and saw his friends and family rapidly approaching him./span/p  
"What did you just do?!" cried his best friend Steven

"Murdered an evil tyrant that turned me into her pet killer, and tried to have all you all killed. Nothing too special" The cyborg dryly replied.

"B-but why?!" Steven cried

"Why? Why?!" "Are you completely dense Steven?!"The now furious boy replied. "Do I need to remind of the things that we've been through because of her?!" "Putting aside what she did to me, she's completely destroyed entire planets! She had an giant abomination put into the Earth's core to destroy from the inside! She allied with a psychotic demon triangle! She helped turn many of the crystal gems into mindless monsters She's hurt and killed so many other humans by performing the same experiments on them that she did to me" And why are we just letting her off the hook for that!?"

"Steven took a long pause. "Uummm….because she was sad?"  
"Cry me a freaking river" Dipper spat. "Oh yeah she was a total monster whose done terrible stuff her whole life, but she cried a bit so I guess that makes it okay. That's you that you right now"

"Well what about Blue and White? Don't you think they'll be mad?"

"Yeah Im not really concerned about what tyrants think. We can take them. Or at least White. Blue is actually alright".

"But-bu

"Steven", Mabel decided to join in on the conversation. "Bro is right". Yellow was a big meanie pants"

"Yeah kid, after all the crap we've been through because of that piss-colored broad, this is more than deserved" Stan remarked as he then clapped his nephew on the back "good job kid".

"Bu-"

"Steven let it go" Garnet ordered. "this was completely justified" Pearl and Amethyst nodded"

"Steven wanted to argue more, but he knew when he was beat. He took a deep sigh "Yeah…I guess youre all right."

"Course we are". "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna take a long nap" And with that Dipper made his way down to the Mystery Shack

"The rest of the group stood there awkwardly until Stan spoke up "You know…I could make this look like an accident.'


End file.
